Ogre (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |province = Black Marsh Cyrodiil Hammerfell High Rock Valenwood |region = Alik'r Desert Coldharbour Craglorn Greenshade Malabal Tor Reaper's March Shadowfen Stormhaven Wrothgar ; |location = See below |dlc = Base,Thieves Guild,Orsinium,Elsweyr }} Ogre is a creature found in . Attacks *Punch - basic attack *Backhand - basic attack *Smash - heavy attack *Shockwave - conal stomp, sets targets off-balance *Intimidating Roar - fears player, can be broken free of Quests *Ending the Ogre Threat: *Maelstrom Arena *Ogre Teeth *Plans of Pestilence *Reeking of Foul Play *Test of Faith *Thicker Than Water Locations *Big Ozur's Valley, Reaper's March (Big Ozur) *At a camp northeast of Bloody Knoll (Numakelurruz the Radish-Eater) *Bonesnap Ruins, Stormhaven (Lughar; Thargan) *Carac Dena (Urrumaz the Terrifying) *Crimson Cove, Malabal Tor *Divad's Chagrin Mine, Alik'r Desert (Even Bigger) *Fharun Prison, Wrothgar *Jode's Light, Reaper's March *Little Ozur's Camp, Reaper's March (Little Ozur) *King-Chief's Throne, Wrothgar (during quest) *Maelstrom Arena, Wrothgar (Ogre Elder) *Maw of Lorkhaj, Reaper's March *South of Mud Tree Village, Shadowfen *Orcrest, Northern Elsweyr *Rkhardahrk, Craglorn *Scrag's Larder, Stormhaven (Cousin Scrag) *Serpent Hollow Cave, Cyrodiil (Bruuke) Serpent Hollow Observations *Shinji's Scarp (Skull Crusher; others) *Sorrow, Wrothgar *Taborra's Camp, Craglorn *Thizzrini Arena, Reaper's March (Jawsnap) *Thodundor's View, Greenshade (Thodunor of the Hill) *Xal Thak, Shadowfen (Argablog; Vlagga) Variations *Argablog (Xal Thak) *Big Ozur (Big Ozur's Valley) *Bruuke (Serpent Hollow Cave) *Coldsnap Ogre (Frostvault ) *Cousin Scrag (Scrag's Larder) *Even Bigger (Divad's Chagrin Mine) *Flat Tooth (Crimson Cove) *Jawsnap (Thizzrini Arena) *Little Ozur (Little Ozur's Camp) *Lughar (Bonesnap Ruins) *Mad Urkazbur (The Mad Ogre's Altar) Mad Urkazbur's Ice-Effigy *Madness (ice-type Ogres summoned by Mad Urkazbar) *Mograul Bonehewer (Morkul Descent) *Numakelurruz the Radish-Eater *Ogre Brute (Maw of Lorkaj and Scalecaller Peak ) *Ogre Elder: Boss in Maelstrom Arena *Ogre Flesh-Render (Maw of Lorkhaj ) *Ogre Shaman (Wrothgar , Maw of Lorkhaj ) *Orzun the Foul-Smelling & Rinaerus the Rancid — Scalecaller Peak *Savage Ogre — minor chance to loot Ogre's Teeth (15% chance from level 3 onwards) *Skull Crusher (Shinji's Scarp) *Taborra (Taborra's Camp) *Thargan (Bonesnap Ruins) *Thodunor of the Hill (Thodundor's View) *Urrumaz the Terrifying (Carac Dena) *Vlagga (Xal Thak) Trivia *Grush-grush was once "the deadliest Ogre in the provinces." Undaunted - A Life of Glory *In Divad's Chagrin Mine, there are a tribe of Ogres known as the Sandgrubber Tribe. *The Ironhand Ogres are a faction of Ogres, located around Shinji's Scarp. *Ogres are mentioned by the following books: Hags, Harpies, and Hagravens,Hags, Harpies, and HagravensA Child's Tamriel BestiarySerpent Hollow Observations and Ogres: A Summary.Ogres: A Summary *''Bonesnap Journal'' references Ogres, and a man living among them.Bonesnap Journal *''Letter to Kathner'' includes a request for Ogres in the Crucible.Letter to Kathner *''The Right Mattock for the Job'' references a tribe of Ogres.The Right Mattock for the Job *Very briefly mentioned by Vorgrosh Rot-Tusk's Guide to Dirty Fighting.Vorgrosh Rot-Tusk's Guide to Dirty Fighting *''Mad Urkazbur's Ice-Effigy'' references Ogres.Mad Urkazbur's Ice-Effigy The Ice Elder of the Ogres also references the same Ogre.The Ice Elder of the Ogres *Mentioned in the following guidebooks: Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus: Afterword,Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus: Afterword The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Elsweyr.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Elsweyr Gallery Ogre Giant Giantess Concept Art.png|Concept art of an ogre (left) Appearances * * * ** ** ** ** ** * de:Oger (Online) es:Ogro (Online) pl:Ogre (Online) Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Creatures Category:Online: Reaper's March Creatures Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures